Un Ravenclaw Orgulloso
by Alice3960
Summary: Cierra los ojos y cuenta del uno al diez. Piensa en cosas felices y respira profundo. Tu corazón salta cuando escuchas un pequeño ruido y solo puedes pedirle a Merlín que te salve de la decisión tomada hace varios años.


**Un Ravenclaw Orgulloso.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo a Harry Potter, ni a sus personajes, ni la historia. Todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Celebrando el primer año" del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books.

**757** palabras exactas.

Con Theodore Nott en **Ravenclaw**.

Del grupo **¡Cambiemos de casa!**

De la lista **N1**.

* * *

2 de mayo de 1998

Respira profundo, te recuerdas a ti mismo. Mantén la cabeza en alto y no mires a los ojos a nadie. Respira y camina, ¡No dejes de caminar! Que nadie note el miedo que te consume por dentro, podrían ver que te estás acobardando y podrían utilizar este hecho en contra de ti en el futuro. Te detienes a recapacitar. Ya no habrá nadie para chantajearte de nuevo, porque tú los vas a matar. Te dejas caer en el pasto cuando entiendes lo que esto implica. No quieres matar a nadie.

Cuando tenías once años pensaste que te encontrabas a punto de tomar la determinación más difícil de tu vida, la decisión que iba a cambiar todo, pero te equivocabas. Este es el paso más complicado que tienes que hacer. Respira de nuevo y cuenta del uno al diez. Levántate lentamente y corre a un lugar seguro lejos de los hechizos que vuelan en el aire.

En las escaleras te encuentras con un hombre lobo y te paralizas. Cierras momentáneamente los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos desaparezca la desgarradora imagen que tienes delante tuyo. No se esfuma, y por eso te obligas a reaccionar. Con una piedra dejas inconsciente a la bestia y le pides a Merlín que salve a Lavender Brown de la muerte que parece esperar.

Llegas a un armario de escobas en el quinto piso y te escondes, esperando que tu respiración se calme para que nadie te descubra. Hace algunos años nunca hubieras realizado tal acto de cobardía, pero hace algunos años tú formabas parte de los mortífagos, o al menos insistías ser uno.

Tuviste que madurar rápidamente para pensar en tu futuro. Con mucha lógica te diste cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba y está destinado a derrotar al Lord Oscuro, y por eso cambiaste de bando. Necesitabas salir de las garras de tus padres, y obligando al sombrero para que te seleccionara en Ravenclaw era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Cuando eres elegido para una casa de Hogwarts, también eres juzgado. Los Gryffindor son los héroes, los Slytherin son los malos, los Hufflepuff solo hacen montón y los Ravenclaw solo se interesan en los estudios. Si el sombrero te mandaba a Gryffindor, seguro que tus padres se olvidaban de tu existencia, pero los leones nunca iban a confiar en ti con ese "oscuro" pasado. Ravenclaw era y es la mejor opción, ya que son considerados de la "luz" y nadie se extrañaría de que seas reservado.

Tu pecho da un pequeño brinco al escuchar pisadas cercanas, pero luego de exhalar calladamente descubres que es una persona corriendo en unas habitaciones debajo de tus pies.

Te limpias unas gotas de sudor que se formaron en tu frente cuando empezaste a ocultarte. Respira de nuevo. Inhala y exhala.

Al sentarte en el taburete frente al Gran Comedor, mientras que se escuchaba un fuerte rugido diciendo Ravenclaw, pensaste que la acción más complicada de tu vida estaba hecha. Peleaste en contra de tus padres y te negaste a seguir a Voldemort. Hoy te das cuenta de que ese día solo era el comienzo de una gran batalla que pronto iba a tener lugar.

En Ravenclaw encontraste buenos amigos, y desde el instante en el que tu corbata se pintó de azul un peso de tus hombros desapareció. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Tuviste que probar que eras digno de ese compañerismo, pero no te arrepientes. Creíste que al ser un cuervo ya no tendrías que involucrarte en la guerra, pero no fue así.

Te pegas a la pared del armario para que tu sombra no se filtre por la rendija de la puerta.

Consideras que el tiempo se detiene en cuanto oyes el rechinido del cerrojo. Siente como tus ojos se abren intranquilos. Cuenta del uno al diez te recuerdas. Te preparas para morir. Piensas en tu familia y, extrañamente, también en Lisa Turpin.

Te agitas y decides cerrar tus párpados.

—¿Theodore Nott? —pregunta una voz en un susurro—. ¿Eres tú?

—¡Lisa! Digo Turpin —te dedicaste un momento para serenarte—. Me alegro de verte.

—Deja de esconderte —te reprocha—. Que aunque no somos de Gryffindor también podemos luchar.

Te toma de la mano suavemente y te ayuda a levantarte. No te diste cuenta de cuando te caíste.

Y en mitad de la batalla sonríes, tienes a tu lado al amor de tu vida (aunque no lo sabes) y peleas por un mundo mejor, por el lado ganador.

No te arrepientes de ser un Ravenclaw, es más, estás orgulloso de serlo.


End file.
